Albus takes Severus to a wrestling match
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Albus wins some wrestling tickets,insists Severus goes along, to his dismay.


**Albus Takes Severus To A Wrestling Match**

Albus was excited. He had just received an Owl with a message that he had won some tickets in a contest held at his favourite muggle store.He wondered what tickets they were. He remembered dropping his name into this box that was at the counter but he couldn't for the life of him remember what the contest was for. Oh Well, He could go tomorrow and drag Severus along with him to see.

Severus was eating his breakfast that morning when Albus told him to come with him to London. He had to go to the store to pick up his prize. Severus calmly finished off his Juice and said "settle down Albus you are practically vibrating the table in your excitement, it must be some prize."

Albus said "It sure is I got some Tickets for an event."

Severus paused and thought a minute "Er what event are we talking about here Albus?'

Albus grinned "Im not sure but lets go get them."

Severus shook his head and they went off to Albus's favourite muggle store.

They entered the store and the manager who was a Squib smiled when he saw Albus who clearly was excited by the fact he had won something.

Severus just stood there patiently waiting for Albus to find out what the tickets were for.

They were tickets for a wrestling show that was going to be there in London at which Albus said "Look Severus at what you and me are going to." waving them around in excitement.

Severus just stared at Albus "Do you know what a wrestling match is Albus?"

Albus said "We are going to see on Saturday Severus."

Severus said "WE?"

Albus "Yes we, so be ready to be there for 7:30 P.M. On Saturday."

Saturday night finally arrived.They were standing in line with a crowd of muggles who were discussing their favouite wrestlers and their moves etc.

Albus and Severus stood quietly waiting, Albus was trying not to show how excited he was about being there. He wasn't sure about what to expect but from what the muggles were saying around them it certainly sounded exciting.

Finally they were inside and headed down to their seats that were near the ring.

As soon as everyone was settled more or less the show began

Severus and Albus saw a fellow in a striped shirt come out who slid under the ropes and announced the first act. A guy in long fancy pants and no shirt came down the ramp running and slipped under the ropes and into the ring, a smaller man was not too far behind and he was wearing a mask a fancy shirt and also in long fancy pants. Severus and Albus watched carefully to see what was going to happen. The men grabbed each other and started to thow each other around the ring, first one then the other. One would get on the ropes and jump onto the other and knock him down and then the other would pin him down in a leg lock from which he broke free and then the smalller man bounced up onto the ropes and grabbed them by his hands and swung himself around and knocked the other guy flat. The smaller man than held the other man down and the guy in the striped shirt did a count down and declared the smaller man in the mask the winner.

Albus was enjoying himself while watching the action and was fascinated by all the gymnastics and rough housing in the ring.

Severus coudn't honestly see what the meaning of it all was but if it amused Albus than fine he would sit there and watch.

They saw quite a few acts some being a couple of clown type acts , two tag team events and then there was a tall fellow with short blond hair who stood there by himself while the guy in the striped shirt announced that the holder of ticket number ------- in the audience was requested to come up.

Severus sat there not really paying attention when Albus looked at Severus's ticket which he had stuck in his shirt pocket and said "Its Your Ticket they are calling Severus go on up."

Severus looked at Albus as if he was crazy

"Go on up be a sport." said Albus.

The man in the striped shirt looked over at Albus who was trying to get Severus to stand up and said "Are you the one with ticket number-------?"

Severus glared at Albus who was smiling sweetly at him and said "I am."

"Well come on up man." said the guy in the striped shirt.

Severus didn't particularily want to draw attention to himself but he went up just so he could get whatever it was over with and to get Albus to stop annoying him.

He stepped in between the ropes and went over to the two men in the ring.The guy looked awfully big to Severus as he got closer, he wondered what the heck did Albus get him into.

The guy in the Striped shirt asked him if he ever wrestled before."

Severus stared at him and said "No I never and untill tonight l never saw one in my life."

"Well then this will be a treat for you, as you have been selected to wrestle with Thomas here.

Severus said "You are kidding me right?"

"Dont worry you will be taken to the back room were you will be taught a few wrestling moves then you will return with Thomas and we will see how well you learned the moves"

Severus glanced back at Albus who sent this message by Legimens "Oh Come on be a sport Severus."

Severus glared back at him and sent back this message by Legimens "Oh you owe me Albus big time "

Albus just smiled Angelically at him as he was led off with Thomas to learn some wrestling moves.

Severus learned a few all right as he was a very agile man to begin with and he started to enjoy learning the moves, but he would never admit it to Albus, he would never hear the end of it if he did.

Albus wondered to himself if it was such a good idea after all but what the heck , Severus just might enjoy himself, at the least he hoped his young collegue would consider it an experience.

Albus enjoyed the next two matches one with a couple of giants and the other was between a guy with a big white cowboy hat and one with a black cowboy hat.

Now the match between this Thomas and Severus was coming up, Albus was really interested in what was going to happen.

They came out. Severus was dressed all in black with a cape something like his own. Which he removed when he got into the ring.

Albus thought "Severus really needs to get more colour into his wardrobe why even here when he has a chance to wear something colourful he wears black 'sheesh."

The match began with both men shaking hands when Thomas threw Severus across the ring.

Albus gasped as he didn't think Severus would like that too much.

As Severus went across the ring he sumersaulted and turned himself so he faced his opponent and as Thomas dived for him he jumped to the side and let Thomas crash into the canvas.Severus flipped himself onto the top rope and did a flying legdrop and landed on top of Thomas. Thomas got him into a

leg lock from which Severus managed to break free from, roll off and he stood up.

Albus could barely believe what he saw but sat back with his hands close to his mouth and enjoyed the antics before him in the ring. Severus had learned his lessons well and he managed to do a reasonably credible job of entertaining the audience.

The fight continued with rolls, Legdrops, Suplexes and clotheslines, all sorts of moves untill the bell clanged to signal the fight was over. Both men were exhausted but they shook hands and Thomas told Severus he was pretty good for a beginner. Severus grinned back at him and told him thanks but he would leave the wrestling to Thomas. The other man laughed and They both left the ring to go back to the change rooms to get cleaned up and changed back into their street clothes.The Audience had certainly enjoyed the match as they cheered the men off.

Severus was curious about something and asked Thomas "What if it was an old man, a woman or a child who held the ticket what would have happened?"

Thomas Grinned and told him "Then they would have been given a prize of a Wrestling T shirt and a commemerative book of famous wrestlers for coming up."

Severus looked at him and said "Oh, and you chose to teach me a few wrestling moves and have a match...nice."

Thomas "Well yeah you looked like you could hold your own in a match so I signaled to our ref who told you what you won and you proved it, good show man."

Severus just sighed and smiled then said "Thank you."

After the show when Severus and Albus left they dropped by the All nighter were Albus's friend the squib manager was still working and he was told that his name was drawn again for another set of tickets. When Severus heard this his face paled and said "Oh no not another pair of Wrestling Tickets."

The Squib Manager laughed and said "No they are two tickets for the Ballet."

Severus turned to Albus who looked really very innocent and said "NO NO Way Albus, ask Minerva for that one. I aint gonna go to no ballet with you."

Albus grinned and told Severus "Okay so I'll ask Minerva to go."meanwhile he was thinking what Severus would have done if he had gone to the ballet...


End file.
